


she's got blue eyes deep like the sea

by starmocha (108am)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thinks too much. Maya forgets to think. What a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's got blue eyes deep like the sea

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I just sold my soul to these cuties. Written on a whim; just some simple unadulterated fluff.
> 
>  **TITLE** | _Rhythm of Love_ , Plain White T's

Josh could spout all of those words at her, tell her he was too old for her, put up the façade that they could never be, but within a blink of an eye, there she was, just this beautiful and magnificent human who had every right to turn her back against the world, but instead she showed love.

Just like that, she was here now by his side telling him another anecdote in her life, but all he could do was stare at her, wondering how she managed to slip into his life like this. He laughed to himself, knowing that he really didn’t put up that much of a wall, and even if he did, she was Maya Hart. She would have found one way or another to shatter that wall and make this happen. This was Maya’s world and everyone was just playing their parts.

“What are you laughing at, Boing?”

Josh blinked in surprise, snapped completely out of his thought. He felt his face stretching for miles, being unable to keep the grin off his face as he stared at the young woman next to him, who continued to give him a peculiar look with those piercing blue eyes that, as clichéd as he knew it to be, he could just drown in wholly and willingly.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Maya instinctively rolled her eyes. “Oh, crap. I told you to stop hanging around Huckleberry! God! He has to ruin everything I love with his goofy nice guy act. First Riley and—”

“You love me?”

Maya immediately turned away, feigning confusion. “Wha, wha—I didn’t say that. Oh, dear, I think I’m suddenly overcome with something. Amnesia, probably.”

Josh continued to grin, already inching closer to her. He tucked strands of her golden curls behind her ear, completely aware that she was not even bothering moving away from him. “Maya, you don’t have amnesia. You said—”

“Oh, don’t act like this is anything new!”

“I love you too,” Josh responded with a kiss, catching the younger woman off guard with his bold confession. When he pulled back, Josh could only let out another chuckle as Maya giggled softly.

“Remind me to thank Huckleberry later.”


End file.
